


The last night aboard Voyager

by Danae_Coffee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Break Up Talk, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Seven is gay, The first time I'm writing Seven of nine SO EXCITED, i am too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_Coffee/pseuds/Danae_Coffee
Summary: It's the last night aboard Voyager. Chakotay has to make an important decision after his talk with Mike Ayala. Seven is unexpectedly helpful. How will Kathryn react? This story is my contribution to 25 days of Voyager and a sequel to "The end of our Voyage". A sweet story with a happy ending and some silliness all over it. I really hope you'll enjoy it. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The last night aboard Voyager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts), [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The end of our voyage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032103) by [Danae_Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_Coffee/pseuds/Danae_Coffee). 



> Special thanks to SeemaG for her beta. That was extremely helpful!   
> Thank you for doing it so quickly. Your help saved my fic.

Ayala had left Chakotay’s quarters a little more than an hour ago leaving the older man all alone to move toward making one of the most important decisions of his life. Chakotay’s brain hadn’t stopped working since his friend left. It was amazing how clearly he could see everything now. No more confusion and anger. He had confidence that Kathryn and he could overcome the hurt feelings they had and build a new, better life _together_. 

Chakotay was slowly getting ready to meet Kathryn and he let out a sigh of frustration as he checked his appearance in the mirror one more time.

“Computer, what time is it?’

“The time is 0300 hours,” the mechanical voice of the central computer responded.

“Oh, damn,” Chakotay muttered under his breath.

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he had spent a ridiculous amount of time in front of the mirror trying to style his hair in a different way than usual, only to end up with the very same hairstyle he had maintained over the past 7 years.

_Well, B’Elanna likes it_ , he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to make himself look more presentable, _although, she does find it a little too much stylised_. _But_ _this is who I am! It’s not like Kathryn is meeting me tonight for the very first time._

Although, he low-key wished he was meeting her for the very first time; if he could travel back in time, he knew he would have done many things differently. Or so he hoped.

After several minutes, Chakotay decided that he looked good enough as he exactly was. He left his bedroom and returned to the living area. The lights were dim. He stared thoughtfully at the coffee table located in the middle of the room. It was still messy from earlier, as two glasses and an empty bottle were placed on it, next to the ring box.

Ayala’s words were still echoing in his mind. His old crewman,– his friend was the one who managed to finally put his thoughts in an order. There was a big chance that his life would change forever tonight and if that happened, he’d owe it completely to Mike Ayala. His heart filled with warmth, as he thought of Mike. He owed him.

Chakotay put the box in his pocket carefully.

“Computer, locate Captain Janeway,” he ordered in a decisive and steady voice.

“Captain Janeway is in her quarters,” the response came in seconds.

“Is she awake?”

“Affirmative.”

Chakotay nodded to himself, not really expecting anything different. He doubted, even before asking, that Kathryn would be able to sleep, even for an hour, on their last night aboard this ship – her favourite ship, their home. Then, an idea hit him. He knew it was almost impossible, but he wondered briefly if it was possible for Seven to be awake too instead of regenerating in her alcove. He knew the chances were low because she loved being on schedule, but he couldn’t be entirely sure. After all, it was their last night aboard and anything could happen.

“Computer, is Seven of Nine regenerating?”

“Negative.”

Chakotay felt really confused and somewhat concerned, but at the same time, hopeful. If Seven was still wide awake and fine, they could talk about their relationship and come to a common decision, that would work for both, sooner than he expected.

“Computer, what is Seven of Nine’s location?”

“Seven of Nine is on deck 3,” the steady voice replied.

Now Chakotay felt even more bewildered than before. Not only Seven was awake so late at night for no obvious reason, but she also was on his deck and could probably be near his door. Another idea hit him then. What if she had decided to visit Kathryn? The two women were very close, and it was possible that Seven needed Kathryn’s help and advice on how to deal with the new reality – the one she would have to face soon. Chakotay found this thought oddly disturbing, but he knew this was only happening because of his unspoken feelings toward Kathryn and the form that the relationship between him and Seven had taken over the past few weeks.

The sound of the door’s chime interrupted his thoughts and the mystery solved itself. Apparently, he was the one who Seven had decided to visit so late at night and not their Captain. The reason was totally unknown, since they had separated from each other for the night as usual and had promised that they’d meet again in the morning. It was such a strange night though and nothing could surprise him – or at least, that’s what he believed.

“Come in,” he said nervously as his brain worked faster and the door opened to reveal Seven of Nine in all her glory. She was wide awake wearing her blue cat suit, but, for some reason, she looked unusually flushed. Seven entered his quarters and stepped forward approaching him. She stood in her usual stance in front of Chakotay and clasped her hands behind her back.

“Commander,” she greeted more formally than she intended to and when she realized it, she stared briefly at the floor in embarrassment. Chakotay fought the urge to chuckle because he didn’t want to make her more nervous.

“I mean… Chakotay,” she corrected herself in a much softer voice, which seemed a little casual, and she was now able to see the concern into his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Seven? Are you all right?” he inquired in genuine interest.

Seven looked bewildered, the flush in her cheeks subsiding. “Nothing is wrong as far as I know. Voyager is functioning properly and we both seem to be in perfect shape.”

Chakotay shook his head with the ghost of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s just… late… and I’m surprised you’re in my quarters and you’re not regenerating. This has never happened before.”

Seven nodded, realization filling her blue eyes.

“I see. You are concerned. You are right. It’s late indeed, but time is irrelevant… sometimes.”

“I guess it can be,” Chakotay chuckled.

“I assure you that everything is all right, Chakotay. I admit that I am here to talk to you about something important though.”

Chakotay tugged on his ear nervously and gestured calmly for her to sit down. Seven obeyed, even though it was obvious she still felt somewhat uncomfortable with such ‘human’ activities. She’d surely prefer to continue standing, but at the same time she was trying to embrace more her human nature. Chakotay followed her and sat next to her, but always keeping a proper distance between them, because he didn’t want to make her feel uneasy. His brain was functioning in a constant process of trying to understand if Seven and he were on the same page, maybe and honestly for the very first time.

“That’s funny because I want to talk to you too.”

Seven raised a perfect eyebrow and stared at him as if he had just said the dumbest thing in the world.

“I do not see how this is funny.”

Chakotay sighed. “It’s just an expression,” he explained kindly.

“Understood,” she replied steadily.

“Would you like a drink?”

Seven shook her head. “No, thank you. I don’t require hydration.” Then, she took a deep breath. “Would you like to talk to me first or would you prefer if I started?”

Chakotay shrugged. All these formalities seemed insignificant to him.

“I don’t know. What do you think?”

Seven didn’t respond instantly. She thought about his question for a while, her hands folded in her lap, before speaking again.

“I believe I should be the one starting this conversation, since I’m the one who came to your quarters having the purpose to talk to you about something important.”

Chakotay merely nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“Fine,” he thought, “let’s just get over with that.”

Seven took a deep breath as if she was relieved, but her body didn’t seem to relax at all.

“I was on my way to cargo bay 2 in order to regenerate in my alcove, when I met Lieutenant Nicoletti. Do you know her?”

Chakotay rubbed his chin, bewildered. Nicoletti? Well, he knew she worked in Engineering. He also had the vague impression that she and Tom weren’t getting along. Apart from these two facts, he couldn’t bring himself to remember how she looked or anything else for that matter. He couldn’t help but wonder what Nicoletti had to do with Seven’s late night visit.

“She’s an engineer, right? I don’t know her well, though,” he admitted then.

Seven nodded. “That’s correct. I do not know her quite well too. Although, the truth is that we spent time together a few times. As the doctor said, when I talked to him earlier about the matter, we sometimes hung out and even had… small talk.”

Chakotay chuckled. “Well, that’s good to hear, Seven. It’s nice to have some friendships among the crew.”

Seven shrugged her shoulders and surprisingly, her posture changed and seemed to relax. “I have never considered her a friend. You know I find it somehow hard to form close friendships and handle my emotions,” she replied nonchalantly.

“I know and it makes absolute sense. You’ve made progress though and you should be proud of yourself,” Chakotay answered in an encouraging voice.

“Captain Janeway is my closest friend aboard this vessel,” Seven stated then as a matter of fact, “and I would say that she is your closest friend too,” she added.

Chakotay swallowed hard as he nodded. He felt uncomfortable whenever he heard Seven talking about Kathryn. Suddenly, he realized that the extent of his betrayal was unprecedented. How did he do that to Kathryn? How did _they_? He knew there was no excuse for him. Seven wasn’t good at understanding feelings. Everything was so new to her. Nobody -and surely not him- would expect from Seven to realize the impact that their meaningless affair would have on Kathryn. She was a young woman, a former Borg drone, who was now exploring the world and understanding firstly herself and then the rest of the world. What about him though? Damn, he was far from young – he was almost 50 and he was experienced. Also, even though he’d known he was in love with Kathryn, that didn’t stop him from asking Seven of Nine on a date.

Now her voice brought him back to reality.

“Lieutenant Nicoletti… Susan…,” she corrected herself, “insisted on us going to the Mess Hall and having a conversation, despite the fact that I explained to her more than once that I had to regenerate.”

Chakotay nodded, even though he was finding it somewhat hard to focus on her words.

“So, you two went to the Mess Hall?”

“We did and we started talking. Susan was very kind and tender and...”

Chakotay saw, to his surprise, Seven blushing. He suddenly realized what was going on, but still he found it hard to believe.

“And?”

“Susan opened up to me, Chakotay. She talked to me about some certain feelings she has for me,” Seven explained avoiding looking into his eyes.

“Romantic feelings?” he asked looking directly at her.

Seven merely nodded.

“What about your feelings toward her? Do you feel something?”

Seven noticed that Chakotay didn’t sound jealous, as she worried he would. He sounded like a person who cared for her and that fact made her more comfortable around him and wanting to open up to him. After all, she liked honesty and he deserved the truth.

“I think I do,” she answered as certain as she could be. “Our conversation achieved to arouse some strong romantic feelings within me – feelings I never felt before…for anyone else,” she added and lowered her gaze.

_That was smooth_ , Chakotay thought and cleared his throat to prevent himself from laughing at the ironic situation.

“I hope this is not offending you,” Seven added nonchalantly.

Chakotay shook his head. “It’s okay, Seven. I understand. So, what are your plans from now on?”

Seven took a deep breath as if she was trying to put herself together, even though she seemed perfectly focused as ever.

“Chakotay, I came to your quarters tonight to let you know that I do not wish us to continue our relationship.”

Chakotay never believed much in luck, but right at that moment he felt extremely lucky. He couldn’t actually believe that the circumstances were suddenly so propitious for him.

“Actually, I was planning to talk to you about the very same thing, Seven,” he admitted then.

Seven seemed now curious. “Oh?” she inquired.

“Yes,” he breathed, “I also believe that we should end our… relationship,” he responded somehow unsure of the last word he used. “If we can call our few dates a relationship,” he voiced his thoughts then.

Seven lowered slightly her head and her face gave away her acceptance. The young woman didn’t seem surprised at all.

“I think I understand. Do you also wish to resolve our… situation because of the strong romantic feelings you experience for our captain?”

Chakotay’s face dropped in surprise. “What?” he squeaked, “How do you even know that?”

Seven studied him for a few seconds, as if the most naive person in the entire universe was standing in front of her. 

“I know because it is more than obvious,” she explained in a toneless voice, “Everyone aboard this vessel knows, including young Naomi Wildman. At this point, I am positive that even our youngest crewmember knows.”

“Who?” Chakotay asked, bewildered.

“Miral Paris, the infant,” Seven clarified.

Chakotay couldn’t help himself, but let out a chuckle. “Your sense of humour has really improved, Seven,” he pointed out.

Seven stood up and put her and crossed her hands behind her back, in her usual stance. “I know,” she replied and the hint of a satisfactory smile appeared on her face. “You haven’t answered to me yet though.’’

“Oh, right.” Chakotay stood up as well and approached Seven. He extended his right hand toward her and the young woman looked at it, turning her head to one side questioningly. Then she stared at him and a soft, almost tender, smile appeared on Chakotay’s face.

“Will you give me your hand, Seven?”

Seven untangled her hands and took his hand into hers. Chakotay planted a soft kiss on her hand in a chivalrous way.

“You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, Seven,” he started, “and yes, I wish to end things between us because of Kathryn. I really had hopes for us for a while though.”

Seven nodded and she made a gesture as if she wanted to caress his hand, but was unsure of how to do it. Eventually, she tightened her hand around his for a few seconds and then she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Understood,” she answered, her voice hiding a hint of emotion. “I believe that we would have come to an understanding, but for how long? On the other hand, it would be a shame if you and Captain Janeway eventually chose to never act on your feelings.”

Chakotay was taken aback by Seven’s words. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he never thought that Seven could be so perceptive when it came to human relationships and feelings.

“You’re a remarkable woman, Seven,” Chakotay murmured genuinely, “and very perceptive,” he added then. 

Seven nodded accepting his comment. “The discussion I had with Lieutenant Nicoletti made me realise some things about myself that hadn’t occurred to me before. Is this unusual?”

Chakotay shrugged with his hands in the pockets of his pants and a half-smile on his face.

“I think… it just happens sometimes.”

“Is this… how romantic feelings start?” Seven inquired.

“It could be.”

Seven seemed perplexed for a few seconds and a light blush crept again over her cheeks. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

“I think this is the time to say goodbye.”

Chakotay nodded feeling his heart pounding in his chest and took one step closer to her.

“Would it be okay if I hugged you?”

“Yes,” Seven replied, “that would be acceptable.”

Chakotay grinned and hugged her and Seven hugged him back. She even tucked her face into the crook of his neck and they stayed like that for a few moments. When they finally separated from each other’s arms, they were both smiling.

“I wish you good luck, Chakotay and I hope you find the peace you seek for in your life.”

“I hope you’ll accomplish all your dreams, Seven. You deserve to have a great life.”

For a long moment, Seven and Chakotay stared at each other.

“Take good care of our captain.”

Without another word, she left his quarters.

_Well… that was something_ , Chakotay thought.

[….]

So, Seven knew about his feelings for Kathryn. That was somewhat unexpected, but when Chakotay gave some thought to it, he realized it wasn’t that surprising. It just meant that his old crewmate, Mike Ayala was totally right when he was saying something along the lines of pretty much everyone aboard the ship knowing about the secret romantic feelings the command duo had for each other.

Chakotay felt actually satisfied with the way things had ended between him and Seven. It was pleasant there weren’t any hard feelings between them, but just a mutual understanding. He really wanted Seven to be happy with the life she would choose to lead and he knew that she equally and genuinely wanted the best for him and Kathryn.

It was so late, but Kathryn was probably still awake. Chakotay didn’t have quite the courage to approach her, to open up to her and confess his feelings to her, but he also knew that he’d do it eventually – sooner or later.

Chakotay tapped his commbadge decisively.

“Chakotay to Janeway,” he called, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

“Janeway here,” came the quick reply. She sounded quite awake, although her voice was throatier than it actually was and lacked its usual boldness. It was clear she didn’t expect to hear from him, because she sounded somewhat surprised.

“You’re not sleeping, are you?” he inquired, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kathryn’s throaty laugh filled the living area of his quarters. “Nobody should be sleeping on our last night aboard Voyager.”

He laughed. “That’s true. So… would you mind some company?”

“Right now?” She was taken aback.

Chakotay cleared his throat nervously. “I mean… why not? It’s not as if we’re sleeping… except…you have something better to do… of course…”

“Of course!” she exclaimed sarcastically and scoffed. “Chakotay I, seriously, don’t have anything better to do. I just got surprised…because…” then her voice broke slightly, "because it’s been so long since you’ve asked to come over.”

“Is it too late to ask now?” he asked and the anguish in his voice was suddenly obvious.

Kathryn took a deep breath before answering and even though it was a matter of seconds, it seemed much longer to him.

“It’s not too late,” she eventually answered, no hint of emotion in her voice. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

For a few seconds, Chakotay examined the ring box before deciding to take it with him. The time had come.

[…]

Janeway’s response was immediate when Chakotay rang the door chime of her quarters. He stepped in with no hesitancy, even though he could feel his heart rate increasing. He knew that an important conversation would follow, which could possibly change the course of their lives. On the other hand, Kathryn was obviously oblivious still wearing her uniform –except her jacket – despite how late it was.

She was waiting for him leaning against the viewport and with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was sipping it slowly, when Chakotay appeared in front of her. He looked more nervous than he’d like to.

“Well… that is really unexpected, Chakotay,” Kathryn said instead of a greet and laid her eyes on him.

Chakotay shrugged his shoulders and took a step closer to her. “I know it’s late…and this is sudden… but I really wanted to talk to you, Kathryn.”

Janeway raised an eyebrow. Chakotay could see her taking a defensive stance. “Is this really something I need right now?” she inquired coldly.

Chakotay made a face wanting to show that he wasn’t really sure of that.

“I don’t know, Kathryn, but I’d feel really bad if our roads separated like this,” he admitted.

Kathryn looked at him hastily, but when he tried to meet her eyes, she reverted to staring at the floor. Then, she cleared her throat.

“You sound dramatic, Chakotay. What’s wrong?” Kathryn asked and seemed genuinely curious now.

Chakotay, instead of giving a response, began pacing up and down the room. It wasn’t easy for him to find the proper words – the words he wanted to tell her. He knew well he had certain hopes from the conversation that would follow, but to put his thoughts in order was an entirely different matter.

Kathryn’s eyes were following him with interest, until she realized that she couldn’t really tell if he would speak any time soon. After a couple of minutes, she sat on the couch. Kathryn leaned back on it, getting comfortable. She laid her head on the top of the back support and faced the ceiling.

“Chakotay,” she interrupted the silence, “just talk to me.”

The man stopped dead in his tracks and faced her. He let out a jittery laugh and Kathryn stared at him making a face as if she couldn’t understand his reaction. This kind of behaviour was very unusual of him. His obvious nervousness was making her feel uneasy.

Then, he approached her and sat down on the couch quite close to her, but at the same time, not close enough. He sat still and put his hands in his lap, staring past her out into the room, at something she wasn’t able to see.

“I’m sorry, Kathryn. I’ve been waiting for this moment for years and now I don’t even know what to do with it,” he said trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice broke in the process.

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. “What moment exactly?”

Chakotay took a deep breath. “There are things… I would like to tell you.’’

“Things that couldn’t wait until the morning… I suppose,” she observed.

Chakotay merely nodded. “You’re correct... I suppose.”

Kathryn laughed softly, but at the same time she felt her heart leap. His behaviour made her think of the worst-case scenario. She let out a sigh and stood up.

“Would you like something to drink?” She needed a moment to regain composure.

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind tea.”

She headed to the replicator and after a while, she returned and handed him a cup of the tea she knew it was his favourite. Then she took her seat again next to him.

“It feels like a long night,” she murmured.

Chakotay made a face. “Well, I hope it’s long enough so I can find the right words, because I do seem to have some difficulty with this tonight.”

They laughed in unison and Kathryn started feeling less tense.

“Chakotay, I have to clarify something.”

“Go ahead.”

“If you want me to officiate your wedding with Seven of Nine…well…yeah…I’m not going to do that.”

Chakotay almost choked on his beverage and had to clear his throat a few times. His eyes were wide open from the surprise, but Kathryn seemed impassive.

“No,” he exclaimed, “it’s not that!”

“Oh, I hope not,” Kathryn laughed, but Chakotay could see her jaw tightening.

Then, his face sobered. “Kathryn, I’m not marrying Seven.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes. “Not yet? Too early?” Her voice hid a hint of sarcasm.

“Not ever.” He let out a silent sigh. “Kathryn, Seven and I broke up,” he explained, “and this is of the things I wanted to tell you tonight.”

She didn’t smile, but her muscles obviously relaxed and her eyes lit up. “So, what else do you want to tell me?” she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Chakotay made a face and tugged at his ear nervously. “Well… this is a little difficult.”

“Come on, Chakotay,” she urged him, “can you stop being like that?”

“What?” he asked in disbelief.

“You heard me!” Kathryn teased him and then laughed.

“So, what am I like?” he inquired and a faint smile appeared on his face.

Kathryn crossed her legs and leaned toward him conspiratorially. Chakotay could now smell her perfume and he felt lost to her scent. Her hoarse voice brought him back to reality.

“Look at you, Chakotay,” she murmured, “you’re sitting so still and you’re barely looking at me. You look so guarded,” she exclaimed then. “It’s almost like we haven’t been friends for years.”

“We’ve been friends,” Chakotay groaned, “and we still are. Kathryn, I’m really sorry I’m like this tonight, but I guess I’m feeling guilty,” he admitted.

Janeway raised an eyebrow in inquiry. “Guilty? Why? Did you do anything bad?” she laughed.

“I think I did,” he replied, his face sober. Then he took a deep breath, while Kathryn was sipping again her coffee. “Kathryn, I love you,” he said then staring into her eyes, “Is it too late?”

Kathryn, instead of giving a solid response, she choked on her beverage. “What?” she cried out, finally, her eyes obviously searching for the answers on his face.

“I love you,” he repeated and this time his voice was much steadier. “I’m in love with you, Kathryn. I’ve been in love with you for so long, that I don’t know if I can remember how I felt before meeting you.”

Kathryn took a deep breath and then, put her hand on his. Chakotay held his still. “I remember. You were angry,” she answered in a low voice.

Chakotay nodded and he smiled, his dimples deepening.

“I was angry and lost.” He wouldn’t stop looking down.

Kathryn run her hand through her hair trying to put her thoughts in an order.

“Chakotay, look at me. It’s an order,” she said then jokingly, her voice somewhat broken.

He obeyed and looked at her. It was obvious to him she was trying hard to keep her composure, but her face and her body were betraying her. It was her eyes that were misty and her hands that were now trembling slightly.

“I love you too, Chakotay. You know that, right?”

“I hoped you did.”

The tears that had been welling up in her eyes abruptly burst free. “I do, Chakotay. I love you. It’s so nice, so liberating, and now I can finally tell you.”

At first, her words didn’t quite sink in and Chakotay kept staring at her without saying anything. Although, after a few seconds he seemed to realize the weight of what she had just said and his dark eyes filled too with restrained tears. His voice sounded low and broken, when he decided to speak.

“After everything that has happened between us?”

“Yes, because I’ll always love you, Chakotay – no matter what. This is non-negotiable.”

He nodded, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. “It’s the same for me,” he reassured her.

Kathryn made a face as if in doubt. Something seemed to trouble her. Of course her natural audacity didn’t keep her from asking. “Then… how did you end up dating Seven? And mostly… what didn’t you say anything to me?”

Momentarily, Chakotay looked away. He didn’t feel comfortable confronting her right away.

“I’m sorry, Kathryn. It was so wrong of me to not say anything to you,” he admitted.

Kathryn nodded. “So wrong,” she agreed as she stood up and turned her back to him. She walked toward the viewport with her hands in front of her chest as if she was cold or trying to protect herself from something. Was this the darkest hour of the night?

Chakotay let out a sigh as he burrowed deeper into the couch. “I never thought we’d come to this.”

Kathryn faced him again while the stars projected her shadow on the wall. “To what exactly? To us confessing our feelings to each other or to you dating another woman in total secrecy?

He shrugged in response. “I don’t know. Maybe us growing apart.”

It was Kathryn’s turn to sigh. Her expression sobered, and she approached him once again. She stood in front of him and Chakotay arose from the couch to face her. He felt his breath taken away when he realized how close he was to her.

Kathryn cleared her throat as if she was trying to collect her thoughts for a second.

“I never really felt apart from you, even when you acted like I was a stranger.”

“I didn’t have any hopes for us, Kathryn. I needed to protect myself from my own feelings. I thought I could move on.”

“But you didn’t?”

“Not for a second. It was impossible. I love you, Kathryn. It’s been only you all along.”

Chakotay wanted to say more, to open up and share his inner thoughts and what he went through, but Kathryn knew better. She knew they had all the time for explanations and clarifications. She put her finger to his lips in order to prevent him from talking more.

“It’s okay, Chakotay. We have the time to talk about everything.’’

Chakotay stared at her feeling hopeful. “Do we?”

Kathryn nodded, so she could reassure him. “Yes,” she answered simply.

“My love,” his voice broke, ‘’I’m so sorry – about everything. I’m sorry for what you went through these months. I’m sorry for all the time we lost.”

A faint smile lightened her face. “My love?” she repeated and Chakotay seemed worried for a few seconds, until Kathryn alleviated his worry with a tender caress on his face.

“Don’t worry, Chakotay,” she answered teasingly. “I think I like it.”

He laughed heartily in response. “I love you, Kathryn Janeway,” he said then.

“I love you too, Chakotay.”

Instead of saying another word, Chakotay took one step closer to her. Kathryn felt her knees getting weak and her heart beating faster because of the way he was now looking to her. They suddenly were so close to each other and Chakotay was completely enticed by her smell. Kathryn couldn’t just forget her usual manners and she raised an eyebrow, while a lopsided smile appeared on her face.

“Are you going to kiss me?”

Chakotay nodded without being able to hide his smile. Then he put his hand up to stroke her face tenderly. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.

Kathryn opened her mouth slightly – a sign that she wanted to respond – but didn’t have the time, because Chakotay brushed his lips on hers. It was a soft, almost shy kiss. Kathryn let out a silent gasp, as she felt that time had stopped.

“What are you thinking?” he asked her softly and with a smile on his face as Kathryn shrugged in response.

‘’I want more,’’ she said then and his arms tightened around her waist.

“Me too,” he replied and then he kissed her again. This time it was different and there wasn’t any hesitancy. It was like he stopped holding back and after a moment, Kathryn loosened up too and followed his lead. Kathryn and Chakotay got lost in the moment. All their feelings were finally free, and they could finally show the love and devotion they had for each other. The taste of his mouth nearly silenced Kathryn’s thoughts and she couldn’t help but want even more. Chakotay, on the other hand, could already feel his body reacting instinctively to her. Their walls were finally down – after all these years and after all their mistakes. A few minutes later, they finally parted with Kathryn letting out a soft moan, but they continued holding each other. Chakotay’s arms were always on her waist, occasionally caressing her back, while Kathryn’s were around his neck.

“Well… that was something,” she broke the silence with her throaty voice and laughed.

Chakotay took a deep breath before answering. “It really was. Did I hear a moan?” he teased her.

Kathryn giggled and Chakotay was fascinated to hear her making this kind of noise. He knew that not everyone could experience that.

“You probably did.”

Chakotay kissed her again and then he sighed. “Damn, I don’t want to let you go.”

Kathryn untangled herself from his arms and looked up at him. “You don’t have to.”

“So,” he started and brushed a strand of hair from her face, “are we on the same page, Kathryn?”

“I want to be with you, Chakotay.”

“We’ve always been with each other. I want to be with you too, Kathryn.” Then he took a breath and his eyes lit up as if he remembered something. “Actually,” he continued then, “I have something that can… secure this.”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Are we going to sign a contract or anything like that?” she inquired, the sarcasm obvious in her voice.

Chakotay laughed heartily. “No, I have something better than this.” Then, he took the little wooden box out of his pants pocket. “I have a gift for you, Kathryn.”

“A gift?” Kathryn’s face lit up in a smile, her eyes staying fastened on the jewellery box.

Instead of giving her an answer, Chakotay opened the box carefully and took out the ring that was inside. He put the box back to his pocket and gestured for her to give him her hand. She did so and Chakotay put the ring on her finger. Kathryn gasped in response, but Chakotay gave her one more kiss. When they separated, Kathryn started examining the ring with the impressive gemstone. When she first looked at it, the stone of the ring had a deep purple colour, but after a few seconds, its colour seemed different, taking a red shade.

“Chakotay, this…this is…incredible. This is… so unique. Did you make this ring on your own?”

Chakotay nodded with a smile on his face. Kathryn knew she had seen this gemstone again in her life. Then, Chakotay’s steady voice broke the silence and interrupted her thoughts.

“Do you remember this gemstone? We found it on New Earth.”

“Oh my god, yes! You were the one who found it, Chakotay.”

“I want you to have it, Kathryn. I always wanted you to have it,” he said softly and caressed her hands.

“Chakotay, what does this ring mean?”

“It means that I belong to you and that I’ve always loved you.”

Kathryn gave him a lopsided smile. “Good. Because a proposal would be a little too much tonight.”

Chakotay laughed softly. “I’m yours, Kathryn.”

“I’m yours,” she said simply.

She kissed him softly and then she offered her hand to him.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” she whispered, and she could hear him taking a deep breath.

“Are you sure, Kathryn?”

She nodded with a smile. “Don’t you trust me?”

He took her hand. “Always,” he answered simply. “Do _you_ trust me _?_ ”

“More than you think,” she merely answered.

A new day would begin soon and they knew they’d both have to face new challenges. For now though, the universe belonged to them and they would always belong to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a crazy year for our world and our fandom. I'm very glad we got through 2020. 
> 
> This year would be much worse for me without my lovely partner, angrywarrior69. <3 Thanks for being with me and putting up with my weirdness, ily bye.


End file.
